


No tan buen chico

by Rozensabaku



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angry John, Daddy John Watson, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Feelings, Long talk, M/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, Runaway Sherlock, Sherlock runaway, just talking, so much feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozensabaku/pseuds/Rozensabaku
Summary: Esta no era la primera vez que Sherlock escapaba de su Daddy, pero aparentemente en esta ocasión no iba a recibir el castigo que quería... Esta vez John quería hablar por que había tenido suficiente de perseguir a Sherlock por toda Inglaterra...





	No tan buen chico

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, bienvenidos!!
> 
> Si bien solo hay mencion al daddy kink sin que se lleve a cabo ningun tipo de acto sexual, crei pertinente mencionarlo por si no es del gusto de alguna persona que entre a leer, tambien debo aclarar que Sherlock ya tiene una edad legal para decidir asi que :3 todos estamos aqui por que queremos...

**No tan buen chico**

 

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba escondiéndose? Tres meses, era un nuevo record sin duda alguna pero sabía que eso solo haría peor su castigo cuando él lo encontrara, aquel grupo de artistas callejeros eran bastante simpáticos y lo habían aceptado con facilidad, no le había tenido dificultades fingiendo ser un chico que había escapado de su casa, en parte eso no era del todo falso pero no era la verdad, todo esto era un juego, un juego para obtener la atención de su… bueno, no debía pensar en aquello estaba por salir a hacer su pequeño acto, una serie de acrobacias que siempre les daban una buena cantidad de monedas, él no necesitaba el dinero, solo estaba de paso y sabía que con seguridad lo encontraría.

  Atravesó las cortinas cuando lo llamaron e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de empezar con sus acrobacias, en una de sus caídas capto una mirada entre el público, por supuesto todos los demás lo miraban pero reconocería esa mirada en particular en cualquier lugar, era intensa y penetrante, además en aquellos momentos estaba teñida de enojo por lo que simplemente atravesaba el alma del joven, como pudo termino y desapareció entre las cortinas que hacían las veces de escenario improvisado, cualquier otro habría tomado sus cosas parar correr pero el simplemente se quedó ahí mirando algún punto indefinido, no sentía miedo, en realidad estaba emocionado porque lo hubiera encontrado, su cuerpo estaba vibrando de emoción y aunque aquella mirada enojada le deparaba un buen castigo, aquello no podía importarle menos.

-¿Vas a obligarme a pasar por estas absurdas cortinas o vas a venir de una vez? – una voz con férrea autoridad le devolvió a la realidad, con cuidado pasó por las cortinas de un lado del escenario improvisado y miro al hombre que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados esperando alguna explicación.

-Tardaste mucho en encontrarme – fue lo único que dijo por explicación, como si eso borrara sus meses de ausencia.

-Con un demonio que debí dejarte aquí con todos estos niños perdidos eso es lo que quieres ¿no? – se acercó un paso al azabache pero sin descruzar los brazos, estaba muy enojado con el chico y no pensaba ceder ante otro de sus caprichos.

-¡no! … no quiero quedarme aquí, solo… es solo que me gusta cuando tu… cuando me buscas, me hace sentir querido – dijo en un susurro mirando hacia el piso avergonzado por estar revelando eso ante el otro.

-¿Estas insinuando que no te hago sentir lo suficientemente querido al estar juntos?... Sabes que debo trabajar y tu estas o estabas en la escuela, es obvio que a veces no nos veamos pero eso no implica que no te quiera… demonios – gruño mirando a un lado mientras sostenía el puente de su nariz, el chico tenía suerte de ser tan jodidamente hermoso, listo y seductor por que no creía que podría soportar eso a ninguna otra persona.

     Tenían que irse rápido de ahí, los demás chicos que pertenecían a ese circo improvisado estaban comenzando a notar que el joven moreno estaba hablando con alguien y no quería darle más problemas por hoy. El mayor se giró sin siquiera decir una palabra saliendo del terreno baldío donde estaba el espectáculo, sabía a ciencia cierta que el joven lo seguía unos pasos detrás, siempre era así cuando lo encontraba luego de que este elaboraba alguno de sus escapes, por dentro sabía que era justo por el motivo que acababa de decirle, porque solo quería su atención, pero por todos los dioses había mejores maneras de conseguirla que hacerlo recorrer todo Londres o ciudades cercanas para saber dónde estaba en esa ocasión.

-Vamos a tener una larga discusión en casa, te lo advierto – dijo con tono férreo mientras subía al carro que lo había llevado, el joven subió momentos después quedándose muy quieto al lado del mayor

     Todo el camino de regreso a casa se hizo en absoluto silencio, el rubio no tenía ganas de hablar aun, además estaba repasando lo que iba a hablar con el chico una vez que llegaran a casa, esta no era como las demás ocasiones al menos no para él, posiblemente para el azabache no hiciera diferencia pero en su interior sí que la había.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

      Las llaves abriendo la puerta del departamento era todo lo que rompía el silencio en el lugar, el rubio entro sin mayores ceremonias, iba desabotonándose el saco y dejándolo en el sillón más cercano de su lujoso departamento, se movió con gracia por el lugar, se acercó al mini bar, se sirvió  un poco de brandy porque esto no iba ser fácil, estaba absolutamente y completamente enamorado del joven frente a él pero había llegado al límite de lo que podía tolerar, aun con el tipo de “relación” que tenían, así que se sentó y observo por lo que pareció una eternidad al moreno que se retorcía en medio de la sala esperando alguna palabra del hombre.

-Muy bien Sherlock, vamos a hablar… - noto la sorpresa en la cara del chico, hacía tanto que no usaba su nombre para referirse a él y no es que al mayor le disgustara pero siempre lo llamaba de manera cariñosa – No hagas esa cara, este no es tu daddy hablando contigo, este es John Watson hablando y él está harto de tener que moverse por media Inglaterra buscando a su pareja.

-Pero Daddy yo… - el rubio levanto una mano para indicarle que no era su turno de hablar, que él aun no terminaba con lo que quería decirle.

-No, nada de Daddy, ya veremos si eso sigue en pie para cuanto terminemos de hablar – dio un trago a su bebida antes de continuar – En las anteriores ocasiones en las que has escapado he sido muy tolerante, ¿Por qué?... Por mi gran amor a ti Sherlock, porque entiendo que necesitas atención y cariño, el cual sabes que estoy más que dispuesto a darte, pero esto ya parece un verdadero esfuerzo por alejarte de mí, hace meses que no sabía de ti.

   Se levantó hasta quedar frente al chico y le levanto el mentón para que lo observara, no quería que siguiera mirando todo el departamento como si jamás hubiera estado ahí antes.

-Tuve que recurrir a tu hermano para encontrarte, luego de horas de sermones de lo irresponsable que soy por haberte dejado vivir en las calles por semanas a él le tomo tiempo encontrarte, espero estés satisfecho, ahora le debo un favor a tu “querido” hermano – quito su mano del mentón del chico cuando este reacciono sorprendido por la confesión – Ahora, la primera cuestión es que estoy harto de tener que buscarte, te lo advierto si vuelves a hacerlo no voy a ir detrás de ti, ya no más… Ambos somos adultos aunque tengamos esta dinámica entre ambos, si quieres algo me lo dices.

   Ahora si se detuvo necesitaba escuchar que diría el azabache, que obviamente estaba asombrado por decirle que su hermano había estado involucrado en su búsqueda, pero entendía la posición de John, luego de semanas seguramente ya no sabía dónde más buscar y sin duda su hermano  el “no soy el gobierno británico” había sido de gran ayuda. Abrió la boca varias veces pero no sabía cómo empezar, no se había esperado esa conversación, en realidad esperaba un delicioso castigo que le tendría sin poder caminar al día siguiente si tenía suerte, esto era algo que no había estado entre sus cálculos pero una vez, más hasta en esas cuestiones su John no dejaba de impresionarlo y sorprenderlo.

-No voy a volver a huir lo prometo – su tono era sincero, no quería perderlo, sabía que volvería a sus viejas adicciones si perdía el amor del rubio, era tal vez una manera egoísta de verlo pero ese hombre lo había salvado de muchas maneras sin duda alguna – Siempre pensé que era la mejor manera de hacer que me prestaras atención solo a mí, tu trabajo siempre te quita tantas horas que termino mirando al tejado sin saber qué hacer con mi tiempo… sé que por eso me mandaste a la escuela pero es aburrida, los maestros son idiotas y no encuentro satisfacción en ir a un lugar en donde no aprendo nada.

-Me gustaría creer en tu palabra pero ya hemos tenido esta misma conversación ¿no es así? – cruzo su pierna poniéndose más cómodo en el sillón, movió el vaso que tenía en la mano sin beber más – No puedo creer ya en tu palabra, cuando decidimos que deseábamos este tipo de relación, estuviste de acuerdo, además sabes que no voy a mantenerte, para eso compraría un perro que seguramente me daría menos problemas de los que me das tu ahora… Sherlock si ya no quieres seguir conmigo, solo dilo, pero en verdad ya estoy cansado de jugar a perros y gatos, perseguirte y esperar que estés bien.

-¡No! – dijo más fuerte de lo que esperaba – No quiero terminar, no quiero alejarme de ti para siempre, te lo dije… Pensé que de esa manera no te aburrirías de mi John, si hacía que me buscaras, si no estaba siempre en casa cuando regresaras del hospital pero ahora veo que me equivoque, estire demasiado la cuerda de tu paciencia – camino hasta sentarse de rodillas frente al mayor, coloco sus dos manos en las rodillas de este y puso su cabeza sobre ellas mirando directo al rubio – Lo digo mucho menos de lo que debería pero… Te amo John Watson y si me alejo de ti no creo sobrevivir, la tristeza seria demasiada para mí…

   John estiro su mano acariciando la mejilla del joven, le seguía pareciendo endemoniadamente atractivo, más ahora que sus facciones estaban embarneciendo, como todo su cuerpo, no dijo nada, estaba pensando, dejando que su mente divagara en aquellos años que llevaban juntos, cuando había conocido a Sherlock este apenas tenía 17 años y él 28, el azabache había ingresado en el hospital donde estaba haciendo sus prácticas por una supuesta sobredosis, aun en el triste estado en el que había llegado se notaba que debajo de toda esa miseria había un ser hermoso, no solo por fuera sino por dentro, John había caído casi al instante, la última piedra había sido cuando lo había escuchado hablar, con esa voz de barítono y esa cadencia de autoridad que remarcaba aún más al sacar los pasajes más secretos de las personas con solo darles un vistazo.

    Habían pasado algunas semanas luego de ese primer encuentro, John intentaba borrar de su cabeza a aquel brillante chico, se auto convencía que pronto estaría en algún callejón y nadie lo reconocería debido a las drogas que ingería, eso le causaba tristeza pero era una manera de convencerse de que ese chico iba en una decadencia a la que iba a arrastrarlo sino era lo suficientemente listo. Lo que John no considero era lo que Sherlock había pensado ese día que se conocieron, cuando las drogas habían abandonado su sistema y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar de manera adecuada de nuevo fue gratamente sorprendido con la presencia cálida de aquel doctor, que no lo miraba con lastima en realidad, todos lo miraban así y cuando abría la boca para alejarlos con sus comentarios sarcásticos, la mirada cambiaba a ser una de desagrado, estaba acostumbrado a esas dos miradas, sin embargo aun cuando había sacado el largo listado de relaciones fracasadas el doctor solo se había reído y asegurado que todo era verdad, como si hablaran del clima.

     Ese encuentro había enlazado el camino de ambos, Sherlock estaba más consciente de eso, ese hombre, él podría acallar la oleada de información que llegaba a su cabeza, era casi como escuchar las voces de todos al mismo tiempo, era agobiante, por eso terminaba por alejar a todos, solo quería un poco de silencio, ese delicioso silencio que las drogas le daban, su mente se ponía en pausa y solo sentía lo que tenía alrededor, pero cuando había estado en la misma habitación con ese hombre, toda su atención había estado en él, no importaba si alguna enfermera entraba, su atención era para John y aquello era algo que definitivamente no iba a pasar otra vez.

      Sin ser realmente consciente del gesto, John sonrió al recordar toda la serie de eventos que los llevaron a estar juntos, en parte estaba seguro que había sido en gran medida a la insistencia de Sherlock, no porque no le hubiera enterado esa noche, sino porque el medico en él, le había aconsejado fuertemente que aquello era una mala idea, que meterse con un drogadicto solo iba a traerle todo tipo de desgracias. Cuando regreso por fin al momento presente el azabache lo miraba con curiosidad, seguramente intuía en que estaba pensando pero siempre le gustaba escucharlo en voz alta.

-Hemos tenido un largo camino, me doy cuenta… Sé que lo dedujiste de mi aquella primera noche, el hecho de que me atraías y eso te dio pie a todas aquellos meses metiéndote poco a poco en mi vida, hasta que… - suspiro – hasta que no imagino mi vida sin ti en ella, aunque el corazón se me encoja del dolor en algunas ocasiones.

    Sherlock se levantó solo para acomodarse en las piernas del rubio, comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por toda la cara del mayor, odiaba cuando sus acciones causaban dolor a John, John no tenía por qué sufrir por su culpa, lo único que él quería era hacerlo feliz pero a veces su lado más egoísta salía a flote y terminaba dañándolo al buscar aún más atención de la que de por si el otro le proporcionaba.

-Si fuera una mejor persona me alejaría, sabes que lo haría… pero te necesito John, no solo porque nuestros gustos sexuales empatan deliciosamente, sino porque tu acallas todas las voces que me ahogan, tanta información que a veces ni siquiera mi cerebro puede procesar y aun así lo intenta, estando en la misma habitación contigo se en lo que debo enfocarme, al pensar en ti toda la tormenta en mi cabeza se transforma en un tranquilo mar.

   Acaricio el cabello del mayor justo de la manera en la que le rubio lo hacía para con Sherlock, a los pocos segundos las facciones del médico se suavizaron, toda la tensión que había estado cargando hasta esos momentos se evaporaba, la cercanía del joven de ojos arcoíris lo tranquilizaba también.

-Lo sé, tu maravilloso cerebro a veces quiere hacer demasiado a la vez – se incorporó un poco besando la frente del otro – Esto va a tomar tiempo, para que confié de nuevo en ti, no has hecho nada irreparable y sé que esto era solo un juego para ti, una manera de tener mi atención por completo… En parte sé que lo hiciste por la nueva doctora que comenzó a trabajar en el hospital, Mary – alzo una ceja cuando vio que el otro comenzaba a intentar negarlo – No insultes mi inteligencia Sherlock, dejaste mensajes de voz bastante sugerentes en mi correo de voz y también llamaste con más insistencia… No entiendo por qué, sabes que jamás te traicionaría de esa manera…

-De manera consiente lo sé y aun así me encontraba con el celular en la mano haciendo las llamadas, mandándote fotos de mí, aunque sabía que estabas por entrar a alguna operación – esto hizo sonreír de lado a John.

-Esas fotos no me molestan, solo para que lo sepas, era el tiempo en el que las mandabas y puedo asegurarte de nuevo que no hay, ni habrá nada entre Mary y yo, sé que encontré a quien estaba destinado a encontrar… y no me digas que el destino no existe Sherlock…

   El azabache no pudo evitar una sonrisita, en verdad el hombre lo conocía más que cualquier otra persona sobre la fase de la tierra, se reacomodo sobre él poniéndose a horcajadas y esta vez mostrando una de esas sonrisas que prometían el tipo de problemas que a John si le gustaba tener.

-Entonces… ¿Me perdonas Daddy? – dijo en un susurro seductor rozando sus labios contra los del rubio.

-Todo depende… ¿Serás un buen chico para mí? – lo atrajo hacía él apretando de manera descarada sus nalgas.

-No tan buen chico Daddy, algunas veces necesitare un castigo o dos…

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, agradezco los kudos y comentarios como no tienen idea :3


End file.
